enticed
by 59katie
Summary: After the birth of Angela the Walkers both try to fight their feelings for each other. Alex learns what is holding Walker back from loving her and vows to be there for him.


Enticed by Katie 59

Chapter One

Three months after Angela's birth Walker came home from work one day to find Sam Coyote there waiting for him. Sam looked up from the infant that was sleeping in his arms as he told Walker " Washoo you have a very pretty little girl here. I wouldn't have thought you could ever have a baby as beautiful as this little one is." Walker replied as he picked up his son Keith " I had nothing to do with the way she looks. Angela gets all of her looks from her mother." Sam then teased Walker " Are you sure about that? I swear that she has your ears." Walker answered im a somewhat grumpy tone " I just told you that Angela gets all of her looks from Alex, none from me." Alex becoming upset with the way Walker was talking about her baby got up from the couch took Angela from Sam as she said " I think my baby girl needs changed now. Sam it was good to see you again."

After Alex had gone upstairs Sam asked Walker " Is there something wrong between you and Alex Washoo?" Walker snapped " There isn't anything wrong between my wife and I. What are you doing here?" Realizing that Walker was testy about something that was going on between Alex and himself Sam answered " Well I am here for two reasons. One of them being that I'm attending a conference on getting resources to combat drug smuggling and usage on the reservation. And the other reason that I'm here is that White Eagle told me to stop by here to tell you in person that he wants you to bring your family to the reservation next weekend so that he could see your babies for himself. Also Washoo and I think this is important White Eagle said that he expected the four of you to be there then. That I wasn't to take no for an answer from you. So will you be there then?"

" Keith and I will be there then. I don't know about Alex and her daughter." A still testy Walker replied so Sam wisely took his leave. Alex came back downstairs later and questioned Walker about what Sam had wanted. Walker told her " White Eagle wants me to bring my family to the reservation next weekend so that he could see us then."

" What did you tell Sam?" Alex asked Walker who answered " I told him that Keith and I will be there then but that I didn't know if you and your daughter would be there then." Getting very upset with Walker's reply Alex then to him " So you are finally admiting that you want nothing to do with my daughter. And it only took you what three months to admit that you've turned your back on my baby. What ever happened to your vow that you would treat her the same way you've been treating our son?"

Walker raised his voice as he replied " I never said that I want nothing to do with Angela. And I sure as hell haven't turned my back on her either. And I would treat Angela the same way I treat Keith if you would let me near her. You're the one who doesn't want me to be a part of her life and you know that. You want to keep her all to yourself. Just like you really wanted to do with my son until I insisted that we get married. Why don't you just admit that ever since you came home with Angela you've been trying to figure out a way to take my son off of me? That way you can have the both of them all to yourself." Alex also raised her voice to answer him " I would never try to take Keith away from you Cordell John Walker and you know that. And no I don't want him all to myself any more than I would want Angela all to myself. As to you thinking that I was trying to keep Angela all to myself did it ever occur to you that I was trying to spare your feelings by limiting the times you were around her? I know that everytime you look at my daughter you think about how she is the result of my having been kidnapped and sexually assaulted. More than anything I wish that she too were your biological child."

" When ever I look at Angela Elizabeth Walker all I see is my daughter and the daughter of the woman that I'm married to. That's all there is to it Alex." Walker stated causing Alex to ask him " If that's the case why haven't you ever changed her diapers or all of the other things you did with Keith when he was a newborn? How can you say you want to be her father when every time I asked you to change her diaper you refused to do so? You did it so many times when she was first home I gave up trying to get you involved in Angela's life. That's when I thought it would be best if I took care of her by myself to spare your feelings."

" I didn't change her diapers when Angela was first home because she was so much smaller than Keith was when we brought him home. With her having been a month early I thought I had to wait until she was bigger before I could treat her like I treated Keith as soon as he was home from the hospital. I didn't change her tiny diapers because I didn't want to do it wrong and end up accidently hurting her or something. She was so fragile looking when we brought her home." Walker defended himself. Alex stared at him for a minute then said " Man was I ever reading your actions the wrong way. You really do care for her. Don't you?"

" I told you that I would. Angela is my daughter just like Keith is my son." Walker replied. Alex then changed the subject by asking him " It is okay with you if Angela and I go to the reservation with you and Keith to see White Eagle?"

Walker answered " It's okay with me but since there's only one adult bed in my house there you're going to have to flip me for it. The loser gets the couch." Alex teased " That's okay if I lose the coin flip I'll still end up sleeping in the bed while you end up on the couch. Would you like to know how I'm going to get you to agree to that?"

Seeing the flirtacious look in Alex's eyes Walker quickly gave in and told her " Okay lady you can have the bed and I'll sleep om the couch. But just so you know this is the very last time I'm going to let you have your way." Alex laughingly said " Oh Cowboy you have told me that more than a few times and you always give in. I can talk you into just about anything and you know that. But what I don't understand is why you put up a fight in the first place when you know you're going to let me have my way in the end."

Walker laughed himself then answered " Sometimes I just like to see the fire in your eyes when you're talking me into something." Alex responded " I like seeing the fire in your eyes too, that is right up until you admit defeat and give in to me Walker. Now not to change the subject but since Angela is bigger now you can start changing her diapers. Because let me tell you cowboy you are way behind when it comes to that aspect of being her father. So that means you're changing her every diaper this weekend. And speaking of diapers I do believe that your daughter needs her diaper changed. While you're doing that I'm going to take Keith outside to see the horses." Alex then picked up her son and beat a hasty retreat. Walker just sighed knowing that Alex had just gotten him to do what she had wanted him to do, yet again. As he was changing Angela's diaper Walker began to softly sing a lulluby to her. Alex came back in and overheard Walker singing to the infant. After he had Angela changed Walker picked her up while still singing to her. It was at that point that he noticed that Alex was back in the room with Keith. After putting her son on the floor to play Alex went to Walker to tell him " Walker your daughter adores the way you sing to her."

Walker answered " That's because I have a much better singing voice than her mother does." Alex rebutted " I don't know about that one Cordell. Keith loves the way that I sing to him." Walker then suggested " Well then you can sing to your son and I'll sing to my daughter."

" It's a deal." Alex said as she picked up Keith who was starting to fuss. Walker smelling something teased her " It's your turn to change him Alex. Remember I'm just changing Angela's diapers the rest of this weekend?" This time it was Walker who beat a hasty retreat. Alex just changed Keith's diaper then put him back down on the floor to play. Alex then sat on the couch as she pondered wether or not she could entice Cordell Walker into having a real marriage with her. Upstairs in the hallway Walker was wondering wether or not he and Alex could end up being in a real marriage. After thinking it over Walker decided that he was going to try and entice Alex into being his wife in every sense of the word. After all they had two children together and maybe some day in the future they might want more children.

Chapter Two

Early Friday morning Walker and Alex headed to the reservation with their two very young children. Once they got there Walker helped Alex take the pair into his house then went back outside to unpack his truck. After the truck was unpacked Walker went back into his house and told Alex that he was going to see if he could find White Eagle. Alex then asked him " Could you help me put them into the double stroller? I'd like to go over to the gift shop and see if Sharona Wolf still works there. If she does I'd like to invite her for dinner. And if you run into Sam why don't you invite him to eat with us to?" Walker agreed knowing that if he didn't do what she asked of him Alex would just go ahead and do what she wanted to do anyhow. That one way or the other Sam would be eating dinner with them. After making sure that both Keith and Angela were secured in the double stroller Walker headed off to find White Eagle while Alex went to the gift shop in search of Sharona.

Walker found White Eagle in a clearing sitting cross legged in a trance like state so he waited until White Eagle arose from the ground to approach the tribal elder. White Eagle questioned Walker " Washoo have you brought your family here? And did Alex come willingly with her daughter? Or did you bring just your son this time?" Walker replied " Yes White Eagle Alex and our two children are here and Alex came here willingly."

" That is good to hear Washoo because it means that I might finally get a decent meal to eat at your home here. Come let's go so that I can see your two little Firewalkers." White Eagle said to Walker who told him " I left my truck back at my house. Do you want me to go and get it then drive back here to take you to my house?"

" Sam should be along any minute now with his car and he'll drive us there." White Eagle informed Walker and sure enough Sam came along a short time later at which time White Eagle invited Sam to join him for dinner at the Walkers. Sam accepted the invitation. At the gift shop Alex showed Sharona the bracelet that Walker had given her for her birthday a few years back and asked Sharona if she had a necklace that looked like it that she could buy. Taking the bracelet from Alex Sharona answered " I don't have anything right now that looks like this but I can make you a necklace that will have some of the same type of stones that are in this bracelet. Would you like me to do that?"

" That would be great Sharona, that way when Angela is older I can give her both the necklace and the bracelet." Alex responded causing Sharona to ask her " Is Angela that adorable baby girl in your stroller?" Alex said " Yes she is, her full name is Angela Elizabeth Walker and my son's name is Keith Alexander Walker." As she was admiring the babies Sharona teased Alex " You and Washoo didn't waste any time did you?"Alex just smiled then changed the subject " Sharona I know that this is short notice but would you like to eat dinner at my house this evening? Walker is supposed to invite Sam too so that way you'll have someone else to talk to."

" I'd like that. As a matter of fact if you don't mind waiting a few minutes for me to close up shop I'll walk back to your house with you. And I'll even help you cook dinner. How does that sound?" Sharona said to Alex who told her " That sounds great to me. It's been awhile since I've been able to talk with another adult, besides my husband that is and he doesn't have all that much to say. He's more of a man of action."

After they got back to the house Alex told Walker that he could watch their children while she and Sharona made dinner. Sam asked " Is there anything that I can do to help you ladies?" Alex declined the offer and went into the kitchen with Sharona. Once in the kitchen Alex quickly got to the point by asking " So Sharona are you and Sam dating yet?" Sharona replied " Not quite yet. He's a little gun shy. Perhaps you can talk your man into giving Sam some pointers so that he'll stop dragging his feet about us. I mean look at the two of you, you haven't been married all that long but you already have two babies. Once the two of you got together you really got together."

Alex didn't reply to that so Sharona quickly said to her " Alex I'm sorry if I was out of line but I really do admire you and the way you set your sights on something or in this case someone and go out and get him. The last time you were here with Washoo I could tell that you were very interested in him and now look at you. You're married to the love of your life and you have two of the prettiest babies that I have ever seen." Alex thought over what Sharona had just said to her then replied " You are right Sharona, I am married to the love of my life and I have two beautiful babies to him. What else can I ask for?"

Sharona teased her " Well maybe in a couple of years a few more little Firewalkers running around. How does that sound?" Alex teased right back " It sounds good to me, that is just so long as Walker changes their diapers. Every single one of them." In the living room White Eagle bluntly asked Walker " Washoo do you have a true marriage with your soul mate yet?" Walker got mad at the question and didn't answer it. Seeing that Walker was mad about the question Sam interjected " White Eagle, no offense intended but in case it somehow escaped your attention Alex recently gave birth to Washoo's daughter. Of course Washoo has a real marriage with Alex." White Eagle answered " Not everything is as it seems Coyote. Washoo, you Coyote and I will have a sweat tomorrow night. The spirits have spoken to me about the paths you two must take. And if you two open your minds tomorrow night the spirits will guide the both of you to where you were meant to be." Walker nodded okay as did Sam who knew he couldn't get out of it.

The five adults had a nice dinner together and when it was over White Eagle took his leave while reminding Walker and Sam that they were to be at the sweat lodge no later than an hour before sundown. Sam replied that he would be there then and offered to walk Sharona to her house. Sharona accepted Sam's offer and they too left the house.

Later on after the babies were asleep Walker told Alex to turn in and went and took a long run to clear his mind. When an exhausted Walker returned to his house he went upstairs and without turning on the lights stripped and crawled into his bed. A short time later Alex awoke to Walker besides her in the bed and she hurriedly got out of it then turned on the lamp which woke Walker up. Alex then questioned him " Why did you just crawl into bed with me? And furthermore where are you clothes? You do know just because there's only one bed in this house we're not sharing it, don't you? And by not sharing it you do know that I mean I'm not about to have sex with you, don't you?"

Still half asleep Walker got up from the bed and grabbed his jeans and held them over the lower half of his midsection because his body was starting to react to being in a bedroom with Alex. Walker said to her " I was tired and not thinking when I got in bed with you. I forgot about you being here with me. As for you having sex with me I'm not about to ask you to." Walker started to leave the room but he stepped on the leg of the jeans that he was covering himself up with and he dropped them. Walker grabbed them again and quickly put them on then left the room. Once he had left the bedroom Alex said to herself " God Walker I wish you would ask me to be with you. You are truly a man worth having in every sense of the word."

In the hallway Walker who had overheard what Alex had said to herself started to reach for the doorknob when a vision of Ellen appeared before him. She asked him " Cord do you love me or her?" Walker didn't reply so the vision Ellen told him " If I am no longer in your heart Cord I have no reason to be here. Goodbye my darling." Ellen faded as Walker said " I still love you. I will always love you Ellen." Walker then went downstairs while vowing to himself that he would never forget Ellen and because of that he and Alex would never truly be husband and wife. He could not betray Ellen like that. She had died because of him and he owed her his love for the rest of his life. He had vowed his undying love at Ellen's graveside and nothing was going to make him break his promise to her.

Chapter Three

The next morning Alex decided to see if she could entice Walker into returning back upstairs to the bedroom with her so that they could truly become husband and wife. So she put on the shortest nightgown she had brought with her and headed downstairs to where Walker laid on the couch sleeping. Alex knelt besides the couch where Walker was and began to run her hand through his hair. Walker stirred and mumbled " That feels so good." Alex took Walker's reaction as an invitation to take things a step further so she began to place light kisses on Walker's face. When he stirred some more Alex took the next step and kissed him fully on his lips. Walker pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart to catch their breaths Alex asked him " Hey cowboy how about we continue this upstairs in bed?"

Walker quickly stood up as he snapped at her " I thought that I made it clear to you when we got married that I would never share a bed with you?" Alex got upset with the way Walker had reacted and told him " Listen here Cordell Walker you are the one who crawled into bed with me last night. And you are also the one who was.. how shall I put it? Very interested in being with me last night. Walker honey I'm sorry that I didn't react well to your very clear intentions of what you wanted from me last night but I do want you as my husband in every sense of the word. What do you say we go back upstairs to bed? Our children are still sleeping."

Walker stared at Alex for a minute as memories of his relationship with Ellen flashed through his mind. Seeing that Walker wasn't answering her Alex stepped closer to him as she teasingly questioned him " Do I really have to be the one who makes the first move? What ever happened to you being a man of action?" Alex then moved even closer so that she could kiss Walker but he grabbed her arms to stop her as he stated " I'm not interested. Nor will I ever be interested in you. Is that clear enough for you?"

Alex then spun around and left the living room heart broken. Walker sat back down on the couch as he again vowed to be faithful to Ellen for the rest of his life. He was however sorry that he had just hurt Alex by rejecting her so harshly but he had seen no other way to get his point across to her. The pair then spent the rest of the day taking care of their children while trying their best to ignore what had happened between them earlier in the day. Walker did a much better job of it than Alex did because just one look from Walker made her want him more than she could ever remember wanting any other man, Dalton included.  
That evening as Walker was getting ready to leave Alex said to him " I'll put some water in the fridge to get cold for you. Also to make things easier on you would you like me to sleep on the couch? That way when you come home in the middle of the night tired out from your sweat you won't accidently end up in bed with me because of how tired you are." Walker replied " Yes to the water and no to you sleeping on the couch. I will not crawl into bed with you accidently ever again. You have my word on that."

Alex teased him " So does that mean if you get into bed with me again it will be on purpose?" Walker instead of answering Alex's tease with one of his own tersely said " I am not interested in you. Will you just stop trying to get me interested in you?" Alex rebutted " I'll stop it all right you mule headed jerk. And don't you dare wake me or your children up when you return home. And furthermore stay the hell out of my bed." Walker left the house.

Before the sweat started White Eagle said " The spirits are waiting to show you your destiny. Sam will you listen to what the spirits tell you?" Sam replied that he would. White Eagle then asked Walker " You Washoo will you at last listen to the spirits so that they may guide you to your true destiny?" Walker answered " Only if they are right." Sam was shocked by Walker's answer and started to say something to him about it but White Eagle calmly stated " Even a man as mule headed as Washoo is can not defy the spirits forever when it comes to his heart's destiny."

They began the sweat and Sam was very pleased when the sprits showed him that he and Sharona would end up together. Walker was having a vision of a blissful future with Alex when Ellen's voice began calling out for him. In a trance like state Walker got up and went in search of Ellen. Alex meanwhile was having very pleasant dreams of her and Walker being together in every sense of the word. The last dream seemed so real to her that Alex could have sworn that Walker had returned to the house and had gotten into bed with her. Alex then opened her eyes to find out that Walker was indeed in bed with her but that he was also sound asleep. Alex started to wake Walker up but when he slid an arm around her waist as he snuggled closer then said " My love you will always be here with me." Alex decided to just go with what Walker so obviously wanted for the two of them and relaxed into his embrace. That they would have the morning to get to really know each other. That is if their children slept long enough.

In the morning Alex woke up and seeing that Walker was still in bed with her snuggled closer to him then began to run her hands all over his chest. Walker still asleep muttered " Ellen." In a state of shock Alex hurriedly got out of bed. Getting mad because Walker had uttered another woman's name while in bed with her Alex went into the bathroom got a glass of water then returned to the bedroom where she stood by the side of the bed debating whether or not to throw it in Walker's face. After a few minutes Alex placed the glass of water on the bedside stand then grabbed her clothes and started to leave the bedroom when Walker woke up. Seeing that Walker was now awake Alex bitterly asked him " What is my name Cordell Walker?"

Very puzzled by the question Walker never the less answered her " Alex Cahill-Walker. Why did you ask me that?" Alex then said " Because the next time you take it upon yourself to crawl into bed with me you had better know who you're getting into bed with. I will not allow you to use me as some sort of replacement for Ellen. Whoever she is. Have you got that Walker?"

" What are you talking about? I would never call you by Ellen's name. I know that you're not her, nor will you ever be her. No matter how hard you try to entice me into being with you." Walker answered her somewhat coldly because he still wanted Alex in spite of his vow to stay faithful to the memory of Ellen. He did not realize that he was being so cold to Alex and was subconciuosly shoving her away in an effort to stay faithful to Ellen.

" You are such a jerk. You crawl into bed with me two nights in a row then you call me another woman's name. And to top that off you have the nerve to say that I'm trying to entice you into being with me. I wouldn't have you if you were literally the last man of the face of this earth. Do you know why that is? I have too much self respect to allow any man to use me as a replacement for a woman that he wants but doesn't currently have. Got that Cordell John Walker?" Alex blasted Walker who calmly sipped some water before answering " I got that Alexandra Cahill." Alex then stormed out of the bedroom. Walker looked at her retreating form as he softly said " I'm sorry lady. I don't want to hurt you but we can never be. I have to stay faithful to Ellen. I keep my vows."

Later on that day Alex sat down across from Walker at the kitchen table to inform him " Since you have made it painfully clear to me that the thought of having sex with me again is abhorent to you emotionally even though your body wants mine I suggest that we set some ground rules for our future relationship. That is if I don't decide to move out." Walker broke in " You are not taking my children and moving anywhere. We will stay married."

" I didn't say that I would move out but you can't blame me for at least thinking about it after last night. However the children are more important to me that my happiness is so I will remain at the ranch until they are grown. Now as to the way we treat each other, I suggest that we both do our best to treat each other as friends who just so happen to be raising children together. That we act like we like each other in front of the children. Also if such a time comes when one of us wants to have a sexual relationship outside of our marriage that we inform the other about it and then conduct said relationship in such a way that it doesn't bring any harm to the children or to either one of us. Are you okay with that?" Alex stated her position. Walker replied " I agree. The children are what matters here. We will stay married until they are both adults and on their own." Alex nodded okay and left the kitchen in more emotional pain than she could ever remember being in. Had Alex looked back into the kitchen at that moment she would have seen that Walker was no happier than she was at that point in time.

Chapter Four

It was now six months later and it seemed to Alex that she and Walker were growing closer and that there might be hope for her after all with Cordell Walker. Walker had kissed her on the cheek a few times and had even asked her to dance with him a few times at C.D.'s, Even though she couldn't bear the thought of Walker rejecting her again Alex also couldn't bring herself to give up on them having a sexual relationship. After all they were married and even had two children, so why not be a true couple Alex thought to herself. Alex decided that she would ask Walker if he was interested in going a trip with their children. Alex thought that if things went well on that trip that she would then let him know that she was open to the two of them becoming married in every sense of the word. And that hopefully Walker would give into his feelings for her instead of denying them yet again. So one evening in C.D.'s while Trivette was showing the children off to a pretty lady Alex took Walker to a secluded spot in the bar and said to him " Walker I've been thinking that we've both spent a lot of time working these past several weeks and not a lot of time at home with our children. I have a few weeks off coming up so I was wondering what you would think about us taking a family trip together. We can rent a cabin by a lake, that way you'll be able to do some hiking if the mood strikes you. The children and I can either go on those hikes with you or stay at the cabin while you're off hiking. It would be your choice. So what do you think about my idea? Now before you turn me down I can sweeten the pot by adding a personal massage for you by me."

Walker asked her " A personal massage from you?" Alex teasingly replied " Or two. Who says that I have to stop at one." Walker teased back as he pulled her closer " That does sound tempting." Alex was leaning into Walker to kiss him when C.D. called out that Walker had to see what was on the T.V.. Moving away from Alex Walker got up and walked over to the bar where the T.V. was at. Alex followed him over and stood besides Walker who put his arm around her shoulder as he waited to see what C.D. had found so important on the T.V. After the commercial was over and the news was back on Walker looked at the T.V. screen to see that Pike the man who had killed Ellen was being released early for good behavior. Seeing how the news affected Walker but not knowing why Alex just watched as he went outside and began to pace while clenching and unclenching his fists. A short time later Walker went to his truck got into it and drove away. Alex looked at C.D. who then told her that Walker had been deeply in love with Ellen Garret and had bought her an engagement ring. Walker had then taken Ellen to the lake to propose to her. After Ellen had replied that she would marry Walker some men that Pike had sent after Walker had gunned the pair down. Ellen had died on the spot and Walker had been rushed to the hospital where he was touch and go the next two weeks. After Walker got out of the hospital he had been a man possessed and while he did get Pike he had at the time acted like he had a death wish. That Uncle Ray at Walker's captain's request had taken him to the reservation in order for Walker to stop his reckless behavior.

Alex knew then why Walker couldn't move forward with his life and told C.D. " I feel so bad for him C.D. What can I do to help him?" C.D. answered " Just for tonight Alex I think that it's best if you took the children and went to your father's house. Cordell needs to be by himself right now." Alex reluctantly had her father pick her and the children up to stay over at his place.

At the ranch Walker went into his den where he remembered his relationship with Ellen. The next morning Walker went to Ranger headquarters where he and Trivette started looking for leads on their lastest case. Once they were in Walker's truck Trivette asked his partner " Walker do you want to talk about Pike?" Walker stated " Not now, not ever." Trivette changed the subject.

Pike wasted no time in going after Walker's friends. He had a snitch lure Trivette into a meeting. Alex in the meantime had dropped the children off at day care then found out where Ellen was buried at and then went there to see if Walker would want to talk to her about Ellen. Once he saw Alex standing there Walker questioned her why was she there and Alex told him " I'm here if you need me Walker." When he didn't say anything Alex added " C.D. told me about you and Ellen. Walker what the two of you had was so beautiful. How you still love her is so breathtaking that I'm ashamed to admit it but I was jealous of your feelings for Ellen before I knew what happened to her. I'm sorry that I was jealous of a ghost. I came here to tell you that and to also tell you that if you ever want to tell me about Ellen I will be glad to listen to you my friend."

Again Walker didn't say anything so Alex turned to walk away when her cell phone rang. It was Trivette who asked for Walker so Alex handed Walker her phone. After listening to what Trivette had to say Walker told him that he was on his way and to wait for him. Trivette didn't wait for Walker and ended up getting hurt. C.D. was also hurt by Pike's men. At the hospital Alex could see the need for vengance quite clearly in Walker's eyes so she pleaded with him to not let Pike turn him Walker into someone like PIke. Walker said nothing to her and left the hospital. Alex then went back home to the ranch with her children. Walker didn't return home for the next several nights and Alex was besides herself with worry. Alex went to C.D.'s for lunch the next day in the hopes that Walker would show up there. He did and the four of them ate their lunch in a booth with Alex sitting besides Walker while rubbing her hand up and down his arm in an effort to assure Walker that they would be okay while he was getting Pike.

The next day Walker and Alex were lured to the spot where Pike's men had gunned down Ellen and Walker. The images of that day flashed in front of Walker's eyes and he threw Alex to the ground just as Pike's men began shooting at them. Walker returned fire and the ones who were still alive gave up. Walker and Alex returned to Ranger headquarters where Alex had the snitch brought into the conference room. After carefully questioning him Alex was able to entrap him with his own words and told the snitch that he either tell what he knew about Pike or go to jail for the rest of his life. The snitch agreed on the condition that he'd be given a new name and transferred out of state. Alex was able to get that done and arrest warrants were issued for Pike and his men. After the warrants had been drawn up Alex called Walker to tell him that the arrest warrants were ready and that if she had anything to do with it Pike would never get out of prison. Walker was the one who served arrests warrants backed up by the police department. Pike did his best to goad Walker into taking the law into his own hands but Walker stood his ground arresting Pike after he put up a fight.

Alex returned to the ranch as she vowed to herself that she would never ask Walker to stray from his vow to be faithful to Ellen. [ Walker hadn't told Alex about his vow to honor Ellen's memory but Alex knew Walker would have made such a vow at Ellen's graveside.]

Two days later Gordan Cahill showed up at the ranch to inform his daughter that he would be watching his grandchildren while she went somewhere with Walker who was waiting in his truck for her. Alex was stunned when Walker drove them to the cemetary where he placed a dryed rose and a bit of lace on Ellen's headstone. Alex then stepped away as Walker knelt down by the headstone. When Walker straightened back up Alex neared him as she asked " Can we finish that talk I started the other day?" Walker placed his arm around her shoulder as he answered " We'll finish our talk about ghosts and jealousy."

Alex then said to him " But not love because I would never ask you to break your sacred vow to Ellen." Walker didn't reply to that so Alex took that to mean that Walker intended to stay true to Ellen for the rest of his life. After they had put the children to bed Alex joined Walker in the living room where she questioned him " Do you want to tell me about Ellen? Or is it too soon for you?" Walker answered " I will always love her Alex." Alex said " I know that and I will never expect you to love anyone but her for the rest of your life. Okay?"

Walker then told her " You and the children mean everything to me Alex. More than you'll ever know." Alex responded " You and our two children mean just as much to me Cordell Walker." Walker leaned closer to kiss Alex who backed away while telling him " Walker you don't need to show me any affection to get me to stay here with you. I know that you'll never love me and I can live with that because of the way you care for our children. I care for you and I will never ask you to do anything that goes against your nature. I will stay here as the mother of your children and as your friend. Not to change the subject but how about we call it a night? It's been a long day." Without waiting for an answer Alex left the living room leaving Walker to think about what kind of future he wanted to have with Alex and their children.

Chapter Five

After Pike's arrest Walker and Trivette went undercover as drivers for a service that took shut in senior citizens to places where they spent the day around other seniors. While they were undercover the pair was able to get a lead on the man they suspected to be behind a fairly big drug running operation. It turned out that while several of the transport vans had been used to run drugs none of the program directors had been aware of what several of their drivers had been doing with the vans while waiting to return to the centers to pick up the seniors. The man in charge of the garage where the vans were serviced at was the one who was running the drug operation. The drivers who were involved were using the vans to take larger quanities of drugs to a wharehouse where men then cut the drugs down and repackaged them for distrubution to street dealers. When Walker and Trivette presented the D.A.'s office with the evidence they had gathered the new D.A. who had just replaced Clark told them " Rangers we have a problem here, once it's learned that those vans were used to transport drugs the city can and will most likely sieze them leaving those seniors with no way to get to those centers. However the two of you have too much evidence in this case to ignore so I will issue the two of you the search and arrest warrants but I just wish that something could be done for those senior citizens who are going to suffer for something that they didn't have anything to do with. But before I issue you those warrants please give me an hour to see if any of my staff can think of a way to protect those seniors. So if the two of you will come back here in an hour I'll issue you the warrants then."

Trivette said " D.A. Moody why don't you just ask Alex to find out if there's a way to protect those seniors? If anyone can do it, it's Alex." Moody responded " Who's Alex? I don't think that I have an A.D.A. on my staff with the first name of Alexander or last name for that matter."

" It's not Alexander, it's A.D.A. Alexandra Cahill-Walker. Alex is a woman, not a man. Just ask my partner here, she's his wife." Trivette answered Moody who then picked up his phone and had his secretary call Alex's office to ask her to come to his office as soon as possible. Alex got on the phone to tell D.A. Moody that she would be there shortly. After hanging Moody asked the pair " Rangers would the two of you like to sit in on the meeting in case A.D.A. Cahill-Walker comes up with an answer?"  
Walker answered as he took a seat " Alex will find a way to protect those seniors and Trivette and I will do whatever she needs us to do to help them also." Moody nodded okay as he took his seat behind his desk while Trivette seated himself. After Moody explained to Alex what was going on she said to them " Well legally the goverment does has the right to sieze anything used in the making, selling or distrubution of drugs from private citizens but that doesn't apply to goverment entities. Not that would stop our current mayor Dimsdale from at least trying to do it but there may be a way to outsmart him and that is for the federal goverment to assert that since federal grants are used to cover most of the costs of the program that the vans can't be siezed. However to be on the safe side we can also have a friend of mine Shelley who owns a T.V. station do a piece on how much good the program is doing for the community. Mayor Dimsdale as you know is facing a tough challenge in the next election and if he's half the politician that he thinks he is he'll release a statement praising the Texas Rangers for taking down a drug smuggling operation and also assure the voting public that he is committed to helping seniors by keeping that program up and running. After the warrants are served Shelley will run her piece while also pointing out the fact the feds pay for those vans. Then a couple of days later she can ask the mayor what he thinks. That is after someone shows him the light and he agrees do the right thing."

Trivette asked " Sounds good to me but who's going to talk sense into the mayor?" Moody replied " I think that I'll leave that to A.D.A. Cahill-Walker here. There's a charity fund raiser at the mayor's house tomorrow night and I've just decided that she'll replace me at it. Now A.D.A. Cahill-Walker from what I've just seen you should be able to point out what you've just told us to his honor the mayor and get him to be sensible. Okay?"

Trivette quickly objected " The mayor hits on every woman that he sees and from what I've been told Dimsdale really likes to put his hands on some of these women in places that would get him slapped if he wasn't the mayor. There are rumors that he gropes women whenever he feels that he can get away with it. What happens if Dimsdale tries that with Alex?" Walker gruffly replied " Then the mayor will have his hands broken." Moody then said " Good it's settled then. A.D.A. Holland will help A.D.A. Cahill-Walker with the warrants. Once they are ready the Texas Rangers will serve them backed up by the police department." The three then left D.A. Moody's office.

Out in the hallway Alex said to Walker " After we get the warrants ready I'll go get our children from the child care center then take them home." Walker questioned her " You're aren't going to tell me to be careful? What if something happens to me and I can't escort you to the mayor's fundraiser?" Alex replied " If something happens to you and you don't take me there I guess that Trivette can take me instead. After all there are always plenty of pretty unattached women at those things. Jimmie would really like that." Alex then walked away as Trivette teased " Walker since I know that you don't like those things I'll be glad to be a knight in shining armor and escort Alex to the mayor's fund raiser."

" Alex is my wife and I'll go with her. Got that?" Walker snapped at Trivette who could have sworn that Walker was jealous that he Trivette was willing to take Alex somewhere. Trivette then said " Okay. I get the idea. She's your wife, not mine. But if I was you Walker I would act like it sometimes because if you don't there just may be another man out there who will sweep Alex off of her feet. A woman likes to know that her man cares about her." When Walker glared at Trivette he wisely changed the subject to the upcoming arrest.

Walker and Trivette backed up by the police department made the arrests. Alex was able to get her friend Shelley to do the story about the bust and how it was a shame that someone had used the senior citizen's transport vans in that manner.  
The next afternoon Walker was pacing downsairs waiting for Alex to come down so they could leave to go to the fundraiser. C.D. who was there along with Gordan to watch the children said to Walker " Cordell will you sit down? You're acting like a nervous teenager who's going out on a first date." Walker ignored C.D. and kept on pacing so Gordan decided to tease him " You know Walker if I didn't know for a fact that you were married to my daughter I would swear that you were trying to impress her into choosing you or something like that. Settle down, you know that my daughter wants to be here with you. After all she has already married you."

Walker just looked at his watch yet again then called out " Alex are you ready yet?" Alex came into the living room as she said " I'm ready. No need to yell and wake our daughter up." C.D. told her " Alex you go and have a nice time with Cordell. Your father and I will take care of the little ones." Alex took Walker's arm and they left the house. Once outside Walker led Alex to her car and as he was helping her into it he told her " You are so beautiful lady." Alex answered " You're lookng pretty good yourself there Cowboy."

Back at the ranch Gordan questioned C.D. about the way Walker had been acting and while C.D. didn't answer Gordan about that he did say some things that left Gordan wondering if his daughter was in a marriage that was in name only. Gordan also decided to try and find out if that was the case and if it was to see if Alex wanted his help in getting out of the marriage. That is after he wrapped up the case he was currently working on.

At the fundraiser Alex was pleased when Walker asked her to dance. Once on the dance floor Walker pulled her close as they slow danced. When the song was over with Alex asked him " Would you mind asking Dimsdale's wife to dance with you so that her husband will dance with me?" When Walker looked like he wanted to object Alex explained that she wanted to be in a public place when she was trying to get Dimsdale to not try seizing the senior citizen's transport vans. Alex then told her husband that she wanted him and Dimsdale's wife close by in case Dimsdale was a little too friendly with her. Walker reluctantly agreed to do what Alex had asked of him. As Alex was dancing with Dimsdale she pointed out how he could reap political benefits by not threatening to seize the vans. Dimsdale then said to her " I know what I can get politically by doing what you want me to do but what's more important to me is what I can get from you. Now don't act like you don't know how the game is played. If you want me to do something for you you have to do something for me and what I want from you is for us to go upstairs and get to know each other a little better. Interested? Because if you're not why should I bother to help those seniors out?"

Instead of answering him Alex looked over at Walker who was tring to keep Dimsdale wife's hands from wandering down his back to his butt. A minute later Walker happened to glance at his wife while at the same time Dimsdale groped Alex on her bottom. Shocked Alex stepped away from Dimsdale who then grabbed her by her arm. Walker moved over to Alex and removed Dimsdale's hand from Alex's arm as he stated " If you ever think about touching my wife like that again I will break your neck." Dimsdale then said " Hey she was the one who suggested that we go upstairs so that she could show me how thankful she was that I'm not going to sieze those seniors citizens' vans."

Shelley who was there to report on the fundraiser entered the conversation by asking " Mayor Dimsdale did you know that my camera has been on since I got here? Now my station can either play everything that you just said and did or just the part about you helping out the senior citizens. It's your call." Knowing that he was cornered Dimsdale answered that he just wanted the part about the senior citizens' vans played. Shelley then took Dimsdale and his wife aside to do an interview about how the mayor wasn't even going to consider siezing the transport vans. After the interview wrapped Shelly told Dimsdale that she would hang on to the tape of his behavior as a way to make sure that he kept his word.

Arm in arm Walker and Alex left the mayor's house. Once they were in the car Walker pulled Alex into a long kiss that took her breath away. He then told her " When we get home Alex I want us to start sharing a bed." Alex replied " More than anything I want to share your bed Cordell but until I know for sure that there's a part of you that has deep feelings for me I just can't do it. I'm not saying that you have to be in love with me but you do have to want me as more than the mother of your children and a woman who's handy to sleep with. When you can do that you know where I am."

" Alex I do care about you, more than you'll ever know. You have to know that by now." Walker answered Alex who then said " That's just it, I don't know that. What I'm saying Walker is that I want some sort of proof of what your intentions are concerning our future before I'll sleep with you again. I love you but right now you don't love me and you're never going to. I can live with that but I can't live with never even having just a small part of you." When Walker started to say something else Alex pleaded " Please can you just drop this line of conversation? This is just too hard for me to deal with right now." Walker nodded okay and they went home.

Chapter Six

It was now several months later and Walker had never said another word about Alex sharing a bed with him so Alex took that to mean that Walker truly wasn't interested in a real relationship with her, that he had just wanted sex from her the night of Dimsdale's fundraiser. In the meantime Walker and Trivette were putting a lot of overtime in on a case that involved random fatal attacks on people who seemed to have nothing in common. The attacks were on upper middle income people and working class people. There had been ten of them so far and the ony lead they had was one of the victims before she died was able to tell the police that three male teenagers had driven up to her house while she was outside and got of out their luxury car wearing face masks and waving guns. They had then brutally attcked her, hitting and kicking her then stomping on her when they had her on the ground. A elderly neighbor had called the cops but the attackers were long gone by the time the police arrived. Trivette was in Ranger headquarters one afternoon telling Walker that he was running everything through his computer in the hopes that it would come up with some sort of pattern. Walker told him that while he was doing that maybe he should also check and see who if anyone benefitted when any of the victims died. While Trivette was doing that Walker called Sam at the reservation to see if Sam had been able to help him with something that he had planned there. Sam replied that everything was all set and that as soon as Walker let him know when he would be there Sam would see to it that White Eagle would be there then too.

About an hour later Trivette called Walker over to his desk to show him the results of his computer search. After looking over the information they came up with three possible places for the next attack to take place. Walker decided that they were going to stake out one location while the police department handled the other two. It was a long shot but it was the only one they had. At their location Walker and Trivette watched as a luxury car drove up in front a modest house. Three teenagers got out of the car wearing masks on their faces while carrying guns. They then ran to the house and kicked in the front door while yelling " Don't move grandpa. We'll shoot you if you move." Walker and Trivette quickly went in after them and just as quickly disarmed and subdued the teenagers. After they were in handcuffs Walker removed one of their mask and the teenager turned out to be the grandson of the second victim. Trivette removed the other two's masks and they turned out to be the grandsons of two other victims.

As they were filling out their paperwork Trivette asked his partner " Walker are you still going to the reservation? Becaue if you are can I go with you?" Walker answered " Not this time Trivette, White Eagle is performing a ceremony and only wants me to bring Alex and our two children. I'll take you next time." Trivette said that he understood.

At the reservation Walker informed Alex that their children were going to be given their tribal names and that she had to go to Sharona's house to get herself and Angela ready for the ceremony. That he would get their son ready for the ceremony. While Alex was getting ready in a buckskin dress Sharona helped her out by getting Angela dressed in a beautiful buckskin dress. After Alex was dressed she took her baby and went outside to where White Eagle was standing with Walker who was holding Keith. Alex saw that Keith was wearing a buckskin outfit while Walker was only wearing a loin cloth. Alex had to stop herself from walking over to Walker and running her hands all over his chest then down until she reached the loincloth. Instead Alex gathered herself but silently vowed that as soon as they were alone she was going to see if Walker would let her remove his loin cloth. Then she was going to get him to remove her dress because in spite of everything Alex still wanted him in her bed.

During the ceremony White Eagle took Keith and held him up to the sky as he named him " This one is now know as Eagle's Heart." He then handed Keith back to his father then took Angela from Alex and held her up to the sky as he declared " This one is forever known as Spirit Summoned." White Eagle then started to walk away when Walker said to him " White Eagle my mate needs her new name." Walker then walked over to where a white horse was at and led the horse back to Alex who said to him " Washoo she is so beautiful." Walker then held out the reigns to Alex who took them. White Eagle then asked her " Alex do you know what it means for Washoo to present a horse to you?"

" Yes White Eagle, I do. When a man presents a horse to a woman he is asking her to be his mate for the rest of his life. And when that woman accepts the horse she accepts the man as her mate for the rest of her life. Washoo and I are now mated for the rest of our lifes." Alex replied. White Eagle then said " You have choosen well Washoo. Your mate's name will be Seeing Doe."

Sam stepped forward to say " Washoo, Seeing Doe, Sharona and I will watch your children overnight if the two of you want us to." Walker answered " We'd like that. Why don't the two of you take the children into my house? I have to show my mate something." Sam leaned closer to Walker to tease him " I'll just bet that you do." Walker turned red when he realized what Sam meant. Alex got onto her horse as Walker got on his horse then they rode off.

About an hour later they arrived at a cabin where Walker jumped off of his horse and got Alex from her horse. He then carried her into the house and set her on her feet. Alex looked at the bed that was in there and said " How about we get this honeymoon started?" Walker neared her to say " I have to tell you something first lady of mine. Alex I want you to know that I do care for you the way that a man cares for his wife. I..." Alex placed her fingers over Walker's lips and told him " It's okay. I know that you're not ready to declare that you love me. I do know however that there will come a time when I do own a part of your heart. I love you Washoo. More than you'll ever know."

In a slightly choked voice Walker answered his wife " Seeing Doe you are my mate and you do have a peice of my heart. It's just that I can never forget Ellen. Can you live with that?" Alex replied " Yes I can. And it's all right if you keep a part of Ellen in your heart. You were in love with her and I would expect no less from you. Now not to change the subject but did you bring a change of clothes for us? I don't want to ruin this beautiful dress by sleeping in it."

" There are a change of clothes for the both of us in that dresser. Do you want me to help you take that dress off?" Walker asked his mate who responded " Just so long as I get to help you remove that loin cloth." Walker stepped closer to his wife and they removed the garments. Walker then took Alex over to the bed where he laid her down then laid besides her as he told her " Lady you are so beautiful." Alex said " Less talk more action." Walker complied leaving both himself and his mate very happy. When they were done Alex questioned him " Walker when we get back home we will share a bed, won't we? We will truly become a married couple, won't we?"

Walker answered " We are husband and wife and there's no way we're ever going to sleep in separate bedrooms again. Got that lady?" Alex teased her husband as she slid her hand down Walker's frame " I've got that but I kind of like what I got in my hand right now." Walker answered her with a long deep kiss and they made love again. 


End file.
